Bite
by coffee-stained lips
Summary: Miley and Edward are now happily dating in Forks. But what happens when Edward does something totally unforgivable that Miley has to question her feelings? Sequel to "A New Light"
1. Welcome Back

**For fans of _A New Light_, here's the sequel!!!! Not much of a chapter but, hey, I'm just now getting back into the groove of things.**

Hannah Montana stepped backstage after her concert in Forks, Washington. It had been a horrible rainy day outside but inside the concert hall it was a big party! She still heard her fans screaming as they left their seats.

"That was one of your best concerts _ever_, Miley!" whispered her best friend Lola Luffnagle. Actually, Hannah Montana was also Miley Stewart. She wanted to be a pop-star but also wanted to live a normal life. So she created her alter ego, Hannah Montana.

Her friend Lola was actually Lilly Truscott, who also disguised herself when entering the Hannah world. Her other pal, Oliver Oken, did the same, becoming Mike Stanley III.

"And what made it better was that you guys came to visit me!" Miley exclaimed, hugging them. Miley had been living in Forks, and would stay there for a full year. Like a year-long vacation. She had dreaded it, until she met Edward Cullen.

Edward. His name made her heart skip a beat. After she came to Forks she had met him and after they danced under the flashing lights at the school dance, they had become boyfriend-girlfriend.

"So, what's _Edward _like?" Lilly squealed, hoping to learn more of her friend's mysterious boyfriend.

"Cuter than Gabe Lammati." Miley answered, with an arched eyebrow and sly smile.

"Cuter than Hottie Lammati?!" Lilly practically screamed, "With the swimmer's body?!" She let her jaw drop and her eyes sparkled. Miley nodded her head, her smile growing wider.

"Stupid girl talk." Oliver mumbled. Miley and Lilly both smacked him.

They departed to their limousine, which was parked amongst the screeching fans. As Miley proceeded to enter, her eyes landed on a certain sight.

She stood there with one leg in the limo. Her eyes seemed glued to the person in the crowd. "What is it?" Oliver asked, waiting for an answer. Lilly also looked anxiously at her. Then her lips curled into an smitten grin.

"Edward." she replied.

* * *

Edward stood there pale in the glinting moonlight. He noticed Hannah gaping at him. He let his mouth curve into a rare smile. _He's here, _he heard her think, _He's here. _Edward had this special power because he wasn't human. He was a vampire.

He and his "family" were turned into vampires by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Only one human had ever known their secret, and it wasn't Miley.

It was Bella Swan.

Only recently had Edward discovered Miley. Before then, he, his "family", and Bella had all lived in peace. But that one day, when his "sister" Alice had told him of a vision she had (that was her special power), he met Miley and Bella no longer meant a thing.

He thought it would be hard breaking it to Bella, but she had become so enraptured by that Jacob Black. He had received her phone message the day after the dance.

"Edward, I can't believe I'm saying this, but…I just…don't love you anymore." she had said. After that he had gone over to her house only to see her saying goodbye to her father.

"Sorry I have to leave, Dad." she had said to her father.

"Hey, s'okay, Bells." Mr. Swan had responded, "Mom n' Phil want you back, and you really need to get home." They hugged, Bella got into her red pick-up truck, and she drove off.

He never saw her again.

But that was then and this was now. He watched as Miley's father pushed her and her friends into the limousine. Miley turned her face away, somewhat reluctantly, and entered. Edward watched as it drove away. Then he turned around, and ran off using his super-speed.

**I know, I know, not that interesting, but trust me: there's more to come. Soon it'll be great! Or at least, I _hope_...**


	2. Edward Meets the Friends

**I think this chapter will be more exciting than the first. I ask you not to read _Bite _until you've finished _A New Light_. Thank you and have a nice day.**

Miley was ecstatic when morning came; today she would be able to introduce Lilly and Oliver to Edward. Instead of staying for the weekend like it was originally planned, the two would be staying two whole weeks, which meant they would attend Forks High School too. Miley was excited to show them around the school and actually have someone to hang out with at lunch and study hall.

She jumped out of her bed and dressed herself in a lavender cardigan and khakis. Then she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, brush her hair, and fix her hair. After she finished she hopped down the staircase for breakfast.

The delicious smell of hotcakes and warm maple syrup wafted up her nostrils. The sound of sizzling sausages and bacon was music to her ears, and her empty stomach. She sat at the table and dug viciously into her hotcake.

"Mornin', Miles." her dad, Robby Ray, said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Daddy." she replied. After starting on her second hotcake, Lilly came into the kitchen sporting a yellow T-shirt and gray pants. She sat next to Miley and immediately started talking.

"Oh my gosh I'm gonna meet Edward it's gonna be so cool I bet he's cute and tall and charming and-" But Miley put her hand over Lilly's mouth to quiet her.

"Must you talk so fast?" Miley asked sarcastically.

"I'm just so excited!" Lilly responded when Miley lowered her hand, "Edward just sounds so great!"

"He is." Miley said, smiling, "Trust me." After several minutes, it was time for school. Miley and Lilly grabbed their backpacks and bustled out the door.

"Wait!" Miley shouted, "I forgot something!"

"What?" Lilly asked impatiently.

"Oliver!" Miley yelled towards the door. Soon the shaggy-haired boy that was Oliver came sprinting onto the porch. Then they departed to school.

Once there Miey showed them around and introduced her Forks acquaintances. They both looked over their schedules to find they were in every class with Miley, luckily.

"When I'm I gonna see _Edward_?" Lilly asked with annoyance after meeting another of Miley's Forks pals.

"When I spot him," Miley said, walking into their History class, "which is right now."

* * *

Edward was sitting silently at his desk, eyes closed. He was taking in the thoughts of those around him, just for fun, when he heard a familiar thinking voice. _Oh I can't wait for Edward to meet Lilly and Oliver!_ He smiled. Miley was here. He turned to face the door and opened his eyes. There she was standing, pretty as ever with her wavy brunette hair and ocean-blue eyes. Behind her was a blonde girl and a boy with unkempt black hair.

"Hey, Edward." she said, bending down and giving him a kiss on the cheek, "I wanted to introduce you to my friends-"

"Hold it, hold it," Edward said, putting a hand up, "let me guess. Uh, she looks like a Lilly…" He pointed to the blonde girl, who shivered excitedly. "And he looks like an, umm, Oliver?" He pointed at the boy next.

"Right!" Miley said, surprised but pleased, "She's Lilly Truscott, and he's Oliver Oken." Edward shook both their hands. They all took their seats; Miley on his left, Lilly on his right, and Oliver next to Lilly.

The lesson began calmly, until Edward felt a tickling sensation in his nose. He sniffed. The smell was heavenly. He drew in a deep breath, then stopped himself. When he loved Bella, the first thing that made him drawn to her was her smell. It was delicious-smelling, and it almost lead him to killing her. He clamped his hand over his mouth. He glanced over at Miley. He turned his head towards her and breathed in. No, it was not her. _Where's it coming from?! _he thought restlessly. Then an alarming realization swept over him. He gulped and turned his head to Lilly. Cautiously, he inhaled.

The blissful smell traveled up his nose again. He felt as if in a trance. He inhaled deeply. Then he felt himself shake. His teeth chattered. He gripped the desk as he swayed. He thought back to the last day's events; he hadn't eaten. This was a frightening thought. If he didn't eat soon, the smell would…

"Mister Cullen?" the teacher said, breaking him out of his thoughts, "Do you need to see the nurse?" Edward certainly felt horrible. So, surely, he looked that way. He was about to say no, but the words didn't come out. He was quivering painfully now. He had to leave. Before he…

He got up from his chair and left the room quickly, fighting the impulse to twist around and kill Lilly.

**Getting good, right??? I thought so. Now that I'm back in the groove of things, this'll certainly be good!**


	3. Edward Needs To Talk

"What's up with Edward?" Lilly asked Miley as they left History class.

"I don't know." Miley replied. Edward had seemed fine when they first saw him, but over the course of the class he started acting odd; shaking and chattering his teeth. _He probably has a cold_, Miley thought, _But then why didn't he seem sick when we first walked in? _At lunch Lilly launched her back into that thought.

"Was it my perfume? Or your perfume?" she offered, "Did someone forget deodorant?"

"Why do you say that?" Miley asked, taking a sip of her Cola.

"Because he looked like he smelled something." she told him, "Something _bad_."

"Who cares?" Oliver said irritably, "He'll be _fine _if it's something he smelt."

"Aw, is my Ollypop jealous?" Lilly said, wrapping an arm around her boyfriend's shoulder, "You have nothing to worry about. You're much handsomer than Edward." Oliver seemed happier but now Miley looked irritable.

"Not that Edward _isn't _very good-looking…" Lilly recovered.

Later that day the trio arrived home. Miley was so engrossed in thinking about Edward's strange behavior that she accidentally shut the door on Lilly and Oliver. Not caring much, she leapt up the stairs to her room and clicked on her computer. Several e-mails popped up, mostly Spam. She noticed quite a few were advertising Rico's Surf Shack, a snack bar back home belonging to a pint-sized jerk named Rico. She rolled her eyes and scrolled down in search of a decent e-mail. After a few moments she found one, but it was unusual. It was from Edward. Hastily she clicked on it and the message appeared on the screen:

**Come over to my house at 4:00, OK?**

Upon registering the e-mail, she checked her wristwatch. It read 3:45 (the high school was a long drive away from the house). Without hesitation, she snapped up her purple jacket and rushed down the steps and out the front door, quickly telling Lilly and Oliver she was leaving to see Edward.

* * *

Sitting in the shiny Volvo, Edward nervously clutched the wheel. He would tell Miley this evening. He had to tell her he was a vampire. He hoped that would give her enough caution to protect her friends even though she wouldn't know how badly one needed protection.

He looked at his watch: 3:52. He rested his head on the back of his seat and let out a long breath. He desperately prayed she wasn't late because she was bringing her friends. Then he'd have to tell them too, and being so close to Lilly would most likely put them all in danger.

He glanced at his watch tensely: still 3:52. He was about to call her when he heard crunching gravel behind him. He checked his rearview mirror to find Miley's car parked behind him. He let out a small relieved sigh. Then when he saw she was alone, he let a big breath out of his chest. Miley walked up the porch and started to knock. Edward honked to the horn to signal he wasn't inside. She spun around, ran down the steps, and up to the car.

"How are you?" she panted, "You weren't at school all day after History. Where were you? Were you okay? Did you throw up?" He chuckled at her, and beckoned her inside the car. She shakily opened the passenger door and slid inside.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you." he replied, picking his words cautiously, careful not to say "needed".

"About what?" she asked, clearly confused. He smiled, put the car in gear, and drove off.

**Short, I know and of course, I leave you on a cliff-hanger. Just wait, it'll get good.**


	4. The Secrets Come Out

It was a long, quiet drive. Miley wanted several times to ask where they were going but her mouth seemed to dry up with worry. Edward never made the slightest attempt at conversation either. What was it he wanted to talk about? Was it anything serious? Was he very ill?

After what seemed like days, even with Edward's fast driving, they arrived at the same road Miley had stopped at a month before when she accidentally hit Jacob Black, a handsome Native American boy, with her car. The two got out of the car.

"Where are we going?" Miley asked. Edward looked into the trees. Miley was confused at first, but then she seemed to understand a little.

"Surely we're not…not going…in _there_?" she said. He looked back to her and grinned faintly. He took her hand in his and they walked through the foliage. It was hard walking, as she tried not to touch anything in fear of discovering poison oak. But, thankfully, they were at their destination soon enough.

It was a very dense part of the forest; there wasn't that much sunlight, except for a small circle that shined through the treetops. Edward stayed away from the light like he was afraid of it.

"Edward?" Miley asked, "What _is _it you want to say?" He looked much more serious than in the car; he wasn't chuckling anymore.

"Miley," he said, boring into her with his golden eyes, "I was thinking about how much we care about each other. And I realized that if we truly love each other, secrets would just destroy our relationship." She cringed. _Oh my gosh, _she thought, terrified, _He knows I'm Hannah Montana!_

"How'd you find out?!" she asked.

"Find out what?" he asked.

"That I'm-" she started to say, but stopped. He didn't know! _He _was the one with a secret. But she had already started, and Edward was right; secrets _would _destroy their relationship. So, slowly, she finished.

"I-I'm Hannah Montana." He stared at her a moment, as if he hadn't heard. Then he did the thing Miley least expected.

He laughed.

"B-But it's true!" she squealed, "Don't laugh! It's true!" He looked at her with a grim smile.

"I believe you." he said, "It's just that you think _your _secret is shocking."

"What's yours that's so shocking?" she asked, thinking nothing in the world could be more surprising than discovering a regular Tennessee girl like her was a pop star.

"I'm a vampire."

* * *

She stared back at him with a look of pure terror. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were bulging. He heard her breathing come in quick pants.

"You're joking." she said unsteadily.

"If you don't believe me, I can't believe your Hannah Montana." he replied coolly.

"But that's true!"

"I'll bet it is. And I'm also telling the truth." She stopped speaking. She simply gaped at him. He expected her to run off screaming, but she didn't.

"I love you, Edward," she simply said, "I don't care." He could hear in her trembling voice she cared immensely, but the fact she would put it aside made him feel so much better. He stepped forward and hugged her. She seemed reluctant, but that was understandable. When he pulled away, she looked very nervous.

"Would you like to go home?" he asked. She gazed up at him with her scared but beautiful blue eyes.

"No." she answered. He let a smile cross his lips.

"So," Miley said, "Why'd you want to tell me out here?"

"I don't know, really." Edward replied, "Just…seemed like the right place." Then he realized something. This was Alice's vision. He was in the forest with a girl other than Bella. He tried not to grin.

"It's getting late." he said, "Maybe I should take you home." She seemed rather relieved. _That's okay_, he thought, _I mean, of course she'd like to be away from a vampire!_ But the fact she still loved him pleased him.

They traveled through the forest again. When they arrived at the car, Miley got in very quickly. As he drove her home, he noticed she kept the window down and was edged farther from him than the seat looked like it could allow. She sprinted up the driveway when they got to her house.

"Bye, Edward!" she called from the porch. He pulled his car out of the drive and sped off to his own house.


	5. Losing Control

A vampire! Miley searched the house frantically for Lilly and Oliver. They had to know.

"Lilly!" she shouted, "Oliver!" She heard voices from her bedroom. She swiftly ran up the steps to them. They were sitting on her bed, talking about music.

"Radiohead is _totally _better than Coldplay!" Lilly was saying.

"Yeah, right!" Oliver retorted.

"Guys!" she interrupted and their heads turned to meet her, "I have to tell you something!" She closed the door behind them and locked it. She paced up and down the room, shuffling her hair worriedly.

"Edward's a vampire!" she said. Her two friends looked at her like she was sprouting wings.

"Are you off your rocker?" Oliver asked teasingly, "Is that pretty boy of yours off his?"

"Oh shut up!" she yelled, "It's true! And I told him I was Hannah Montana."

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"Because I trust him." Miley replied plainly, "I love him. And he loves me. That's why I believe him."

"That's silly!" Lilly said.

"What have you noticed about him?" Miley asked angrily.

"Well, his skin is pure white, and, sometimes his eye color changes, and he acts weird when they're black, like he hasn't…eaten…" Silence. The three stared around at each other with terrified looks.

"It can't be…" Oliver said.

"No way…" Lilly said.

"It's true." Miley said, "But he's nice and he hasn't attacked anyone-"

"Miley, he'll drink our blood if we don't watch our backs!" Oliver shouted.

"He won't!" Miley shouted back, "He hasn't yet, so he won't _ever_!" Oliver appeared very frustrated with Miley.

"We're okay with him, Miley." Lilly reassured. She gave her friend a weak grin.

"But-" Oliver began.

"_We will_." Lilly said, giving her boyfriend a glowering look.

"Yeah, sure." Oliver agreed bitterly.

"Thanks." Miley said, and hugged them.

At school the next day, the trio was a little warier. They went through their classes in a daze. They all acted like robots, writing notes and walking like they were programmed to, not really thinking.

Their brains started working again by the time Co-ed PE rolled around. They were playing flag football and were divided into two teams: blue and purple, based on the flags tied around their belts. Oliver and Edward were on the same team (blue), Miley and Lilly together on the purple team. Oliver scowled heavily at Edward whenever Edward glanced at him.

The purple team had the ball first. It was hiked off to Lilly. She sprinted towards their goal so fast no one seemed able to catch up to her. "Go, Lilly!" Miley shouted after her pal, "You're untouchable!" And it was certain that she was. No one could catch up to her, not even the boys. They stumbled and fell when they tried. She was so close to making the goal, Miley could she that. Until Edward blasted out of nowhere.

He sped toward her like a rocket. She glanced behind her and tried hard to press onward. Miley bit her lip in fretful anticipation. He reached out his hand and grabbed her flag.

But he didn't stop there.

He ripped the flag off her body, but jumped on her in a full tackle. He pushed her to the ground, his teeth bared. He looked ready to attack; when he got her arms pinned, he finally seemed to know what he was doing. He got off her hurriedly, terror over his face. Every student looked at him like he was a lion let out of his cage. The coach rushed over to check Lilly. When he found her alright, he yelled at Edward. The veins in his temple throbbed menacingly. Edward didn't look scared of the coach; he looked scared of Lilly, perhaps himself. Oliver rushed over to Miley.

"See that?!" he whispered furiously in her ear, "He tried to kill her! We can't trust him!"

"He didn't kill her!" Miley whispered back, shaking.

"He tried, though!"

"No he didn't! He just got a li'l rough!" Oliver backed off, his teeth clenched. He glared at Edward with a gaze of pure hatred. Miley knew Oliver might be right but she refused to accept it. _Edward wouldn't kill Lilly!_ she thought, _He wouldn't! Would he?_

* * *

He had lost control of himself. He dreaded this would happen. All during the class he tried to avoid Lilly. But when she swept past him he caught her scent and her fast movements triggered the urge to chase in him. _I just _had _to tell Miley the secret the day before I lost it!_ he yelled at himself in thought.

When he got home Carlisle, his adoptive father, was waiting for him. The doctor stood in the doorway with a stern face.

"Edward…" he said, sighing, "Edward…"

"I'm sorry, Carlisle." said Edward, "I've disappointed you, I know-"

"You have to leave." Carlisle said. Edward was shocked. He expected it, but was still surprised when he heard.

"I can't!" he said.

"Edward, you almost killed a human." said Carlisle firmly, "We can't risk."

"Almost!" Edward yelled, "Please, Carlisle! Another chance!" Carlisle looked seriously doubtful about another chance. It was dangerous, that was true. Edward didn't know what would happen next time he saw Lilly. It was too serious to risk. But Carlisle nodded.

"Thank you, Carlisle!" Edward said breathlessly, "I promise, I'll be very careful!"

"I hope so." Carlisle said, looking his adoptive son straight in the eye, "I really, really do."

The next day at school, Edward knew he had to find Lilly. He needed to sort things out. Hopefully Miley hadn't told her the secret.

It was after lunch when he found her. She was at her locker getting books. He took a deep breath and walked towards her.

He was a mere two feet away when he felt a hand push him back. He looked around and saw Miley's other friend Oliver staring darkly at him.

"Trying to attack her again, aren't you?" he asked.

"No, I want to apologize." Edward responded through gritted teeth. _He's holding me up! _he thought.

"Look, buddy," Oliver whispered menacingly, "I know what you are. But I'm not afraid. I _will _fight you if you try to kill my girlfriend again."

"I wasn't trying to!" Edward yelled. _So they know! _he thought. But it wasn't time to worry.

"Don't do it again." Oliver said, poking a finger at Edward's chest.

"I wasn't trying to!" he yelled again. This was ridiculous. He pushed past Oliver in hopes he'd still have a chance to talk to Lilly.

That's when Oliver got in front of him again and punched his face.

It felt more like a pat. Being a vampire, not much could hurt him. But a lot could still tick him off.

Oliver reeled his hand arm back for another strike, but Edward caught his fist.

"Fight, you coward!" Oliver yelled, spraying spit on his face. That was the last straw. Edward flipped Oliver's arm and twisted it backwards. He howled in pain. Then with his free hand, Edward struck him in his open mouth. Blood was dripping and Edward could plainly see a tooth was loose. All the kids in the hallway were crowded around them now, eager to see the final outcome.

"What's going on here?!" a voice bellowed. The principal was elbowing his way through the crowd. Without hesitation Edward ran off using his super speed.

"It was him!" he heard Oliver shout. When he glanced back Oliver was staring stupidly at the place where Edward had been, his mouth hanging open.

Edward would've laughed if he knew he was free.


	6. Lilly's Blood

Miley sat on the edge of the bed in the nurse's office. Oliver was holding a tissue up to his mouth and keeping his arm wrapped in a towel.

"Are you feeling okay?" Miley asked.

"Apart from the bleeding and possibly broken arm?" Oliver said sarcastically, "Yeah, I'm just peachy." Oliver was being rather peevish with her since she came to visit him. _Why shouldn't he be, though? _Miley asked herself, _It _was _my boyfriend who beat him up._

"Thanks for not telling on Edward." she said. She put her hand comfortingly on Oliver's arm, but he winced in pain so she quickly pulled it away.

"Thanks?" he said through his teeth, which were clenched in pain, "_Thanks_? I almost get killed and you care more about him to have the nerve to say 'Thanks'?!" She bit her lip and let a tear rush down her cheek. Oliver noticed and seemed to calm down.

"Look, Miley, don't cry." he said, "I'm sorry."

"No, no, you have a right to be angry." Miley said. He did, of course.

"But not at my best friend." She smiled at him and gave him an air hug, in fear she'd hurt his arm again if she touched him.

"Okay, Oken," the nurse said as she walked in, "The X-rays are back. Hospital time, your arm's broke." Oliver seemed a bit fearful at this news.

"'S okay," he said, trembling, "I…I'm fine." His voice cracked on 'fine'.

"It'll be okay, Oliver." Miley comforted. The nurse then led Oliver away to the ambulance waiting outside.

It was after dark and Miley knew she should go home. Her dad said she could stay only to keep Oliver company; not to roam the deserted halls at night. She left the room and started walking to her car outside. She was just opening the door when a bloodcurdling screech filled the night. Miley was terrified; what was it, and was it going to attack? Then the familiarity of the shriek registered in Miley's mind.

That was Lilly screaming.

She ran hurriedly to try and find her. She noticed Oliver running too, having the extra burden of trying to escape the nurse and doctors.

Another scream pierced the night air. They had to find her soon, to rescue her. Miley sprinted through the school doors.

The dark hallway seemed creepier and deadlier since hearing Lilly. Miley ran down the hallway, hearing Oliver close behind. Then, two silhouettes appeared. She ran faster. As she got to the edge of the two she saw one was Lilly.

And the other was Edward Cullen.

* * *

He was breathing rapidly as Lilly bounded away. He was overwhelmed by killing rage that had never swept over him before. He wanted to kill. Oh how he wanted to.

He had tried to meet up with Lilly after dark when she was leaving Oliver. He tried explaining to her that both things were a misunderstanding. She had seemed close to forgiving when the wind changed. A draft from an air conditioner had rustled her hair and the scent overcame him again. It was so much more powerful than at PE. There was no other people, no place to hide…the perfect killing spot. So his instinct won over common sense and he had lunged.

Lilly was taken by surprise and let out a shocked scream. That provoked his urge; the prey was afraid, the hunter was strong…

He tried again, that time grabbing her leg and crushing it in his hands. It didn't break, but it left a bruise that caused a limp. The pain had made her scream again.

And now here they were, Lilly, a vulnerable gazelle, and Edward, a fierce, bloodthirsty lion. His eyes bulged with insaneness. His teeth bared in a wicked smile.

He reached forward and pulled her straight to him. She was too weak to crawl away, though she tried. He brought her leg to his mouth, fangs outstretched.

And he bit down.

The warm taste of blood flowed into his mouth. There was no going back now. The taste was too good for him. He had never had a taste for human blood, other than Bella, but this was not to help suck venom out; it was to put venom in. Though Lilly shrieked in pain he just held on tighter. The moment was wonderful. He won…he won…

"Edward!" Miley screeched behind him. Suddenly, the world fell apart. He came to, as if being awoken from a nightmare. He overlooked his terrain: Miley shrieking in horror, Oliver yelling in anger, Lilly squealing in pain, and the thick, succulent taste of her blood pouring into his mouth.

He yanked himself away but it took all the strength he had. The blood trickled down his jaw, dropping to the floor. Miley bent over Lilly, who was twitching uncontrollably and screaming. Oliver looked down to Lilly worriedly. Then he looked up to face Edward.

"You…" he whispered. Edward stared right into his eyes, which were staring back with hatred burning in them.

"You!" Oliver yelled. He came at Edward like a battering ram. This was unexpected, so Edward actually fell. Before he could get back to his feet he felt Oliver's weight on him. Then he felt the blow of punches to his face.

"You-killed-her!" Oliver shouted, saying each word before a punch, "You-killed-my-girl-friend!" Edward felt the pain as Oliver's fist dug deep into his face. Since he was caught off guard, the pain was increasingly more painful. And not being able to throw Oliver off was also affecting him.

"Oliver!" he heard Miley say, "Stop! We've got to get Lilly out of here!"

"No!" Oliver shouted, "He killed Lilly! I'm going to make him suffer as much as she did!"

"She's not dead!" Miley said, her voice quivering, "She needs to go to the hospital or she _will _die!" Edward felt Oliver step off him and he heard the pounding of footsteps heading away.

He didn't feel like moving. The pain had gone away, but Lilly's fate, Oliver's hatred, and Miley's love still existed. He didn't know what would happen. He wanted Lilly to live. He wanted Oliver to forgive him. He wanted Miley to stay loving him. But all three seemed impossible. He wanted to lie there and waste away. But someone would eventually have to come in, and a vampire could not simply 'waste away'. So he picked himself up and ran home.


	7. Lilly Changes

Thankfully the ambulance waiting to take Oliver accepted Lilly too. It was a rather panicky ride. Lilly was being kept on oxygen. Every time the ambulance hit a bump in the road, Oliver would jump to Lilly's side as if she were falling. The doctors continually told him to sit, that he had a broken arm, but he didn't care.

Miley was still in shock. She had tried to blind herself from the obvious sign Edward showed. She didn't want to think he would actually kill someone. But now, riding in the ambulance, she recognized it. She just hoped it wasn't too late.

When they arrived at the hospital Lilly was rushed to the ER and Oliver was just sent to a regular room to get a cast. Miley was alone. What was going to happen? She knew Oliver was alright, but Lilly? What would happen to _her_?

After three agonizing hours, a doctor came to Miley and her dad, who had arrived an hour before.

"She looks alright." she said, and Miley felt as if the heaviest burden was lifted off her shoulders, "She'll stay for at least three days, but we here are confident she'll make a full recovery. You may visit her if you wish." She didn't have to tell Miley twice. She ran as fast as she could, not looking back. Lilly was okay! She had to find her!

The doctor caught up with Miley and took her to Lilly's room. "She's under anesthesia, so you may have to wait awhile until she can speak." Miley nodded and sat in a chair beside Lilly. After an extra hour, Lilly's eyelids began to flutter.

"M-Miley?" she asked groggily, turning her head to her friend.

"Yeah," Miley whispered, as if noise would cause Lilly pain, "How're you?"

"Mmm…okay." A silence fell over them. Lilly looked as if she had fallen asleep. Miley lightly shook her.

"Miley?" Lilly said, and Miley looked right at her half-closed eyes, "It…it was horrible…" Miley took a sharp breath. _Okay, I'm going to just listen, _Miley told herself, _Just listen to her._

"H…he came at me." Lilly explained, "Just…so suddenly…his eyes…they were like black coals…like two omens of death…he bit me…I felt like he was sucking my soul away…" Miley didn't want to hear more. She thought it would be more painful to Lilly, because she had to relive it. But she felt like her soul was being sucked away, just by listening to what Edward had done.

"I'm…sorry, Miley…I know you love him…" Lilly said.

"No!" Miley almost shouted, "It's not your fault, Lilly! Just because I love Edward, doesn't mean you should apologize for being attacked by him!" Lilly smiled at this like only a friend would. "Thanks, Miley." Lilly said, and they hugged. But when Miley pulled away Lilly's eyes were opened completely now, but they weren't blue anymore.

They were topaz.

* * *

He ran. Not to home, not to the hospital. He just ran. He felt ashamed. He couldn't face his family now. He couldn't face Miley now. He would just run.

"Edward!" someone shouted behind him. He stopped and looked. There his family was driving quickly towards him in their Volvo. He looked down at his feet. As the car stopped, Alice emerged.

"Edward!" she yelled. She was crying. Edward wrapped her in a comforting hug. It felt odd comforting her. _He_ had done the damage to Lilly. The others, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle, got out of the car and walked to him. He looked back at their faces with shame.

"I'm sorry." he said to them, "I did the stupidest thing ever." Carlisle nodded his head. Rosalie nodded hers rudely.

"She's okay." Alice sputtered through tears, "But…but…"

"Alice saw them." Carlisle explained, "Lilly…Lilly's one of us, now." Edward felt shocked and terrified. He didn't kill Lilly; he turned her. This made him feel even more upset. So all seven of them just stood there in the pale moonlight, mourning Lilly. Mourning Miley.


	8. Edward Visits

"L-Lilly!" Miley stammered, "Y-your eyes!"

"What's wrong with my eyes?" Lilly asked. Miley reached to the side table and grabbed a mirror. She held it up to Lilly's face. Lilly looked rather surprised.

"How…how did my eyes turn gold?" she said.

"They've changed because Edward…attacked you." Miley managed to say.

"So?" Lilly said, like it were nothing.

"Lilly," Miley explained, "you're a vampire." A deathly silence fell. Lilly looked shocked and scared beyond words.

"No…" she whispered, her newly topaz eyes staring at Miley with fright, "No, I can't be…" They stared at each other a long time. Miley heard the door open behind them. She turned to see; it was Oliver.

"Lilly!" he whispered breathlessly, "Lilly! Are you okay?" He ran over to her and grabbed her hands with his free one.

"Oliver…" Lilly said. Oliver leaned in close. "No, go away." She waved her hand at him. Oliver leaned back and looked to Miley.

"She's not what you think she is anymore." Miley said. Oliver gave her a confused look. "She's…Edward…" Oliver flinched at the sound of the name.

"What? What'd he do to her? Miley!" he yelled, for Miley wasn't looking at him, "You better tell me what that thing did to her!" Miley slowly raised her head to look at Oliver.

"Edward turned her…" she said, "Lilly isn't human…anymore…" Oliver didn't seem to understand at first. Then it began to sink in…

"_No!_" he shouted, standing up, "_No! _She can't be! She's not…! When I see that thing again, I'll tear him limb from limb! I'll make him suffer! I'll murder him, I tell you!" Miley and Lilly stared at him in disbelief as his words became darker and he started to cuss.

"He'll regret it!" Oliver ranted, "I'll murder him! I'll make him suffer like Lilly suffered, like I suffered, like you suffered! I-"

"I would think you'd be out of breath by now." The three whipped their heads around to face the doorway.

Edward was standing there.

* * *

He knew he had to go. Carlisle told him to visit Miley and the others. Esme said it was best. Alice, through her tears, begged him. Emmett and Jasper nodded their heads in agreement. Rosalie kept silent.

He didn't want to explain and apologize this way. He didn't want to say it after the damage was done. He felt like it was useless, though it wasn't. He wished he could just run away, and all would be better. But that couldn't happen.

When he arrived in the room, several things happened at once. Lilly started screaming and gripping the bed; Miley turned pale, with a trace of green; Oliver's face turned red with anger and he charged Edward.

"No, Oliver!" Miley shouted over Lilly's panicked screams.

"I want to kill him!" Oliver yelled, his hands balled into fist, "A shot in the mouth, a jab in the stomach, he deserves every painful blow I'm going to give him!" Edward was ready for this. He knew Oliver couldn't hurt him again, at least if he expected it.

"Miley, could I talk to you?" Edward asked calmly. Oliver looked even angrier.

"She won't forgive you! Miley, don't listen to him! He'll kill you too!" Oliver shrieked, but Miley simply said she'd be okay and for Oliver to stay with Lilly. She stepped out into the hall with Edward.

"Well, what do you want?" she asked callously, her blue eyes unusually cold.

"I tried to explain this before." he said, "I had an urge to kill Lilly ever since the first day." Miley looked at him, seeming unforgiving.

"Why didn't you say so? Then we could've prevented this!" She swept her arm dramatically, indicating the room Lilly was in.

"I wanted to, I tried. I told Lilly…but, unfortunately…I acted on it."

"Edward…I know you care but this is…this is bad. Oliver hates you, Lilly's scared to death of you-"

"I know, I know. Maybe…maybe I should leave."

"Yeah, you should." Edward pulled her in to hug her. Reluctantly, she did so. When they pulled away he looked into her blue eyes.

"If I can," he whispered, "I'll come back." In a flash then, he was gone.


	9. Edward's Promise

When Miley was home the next day the doctors called to say Lilly was fine but would have to stay in Forks until she completely recovered. Oliver refused to go home without Lilly. His parents were still undecided, though.

"Yes or no, I'm staying." he told Miley at breakfast, "I'm not leaving Lilly." Miley had just nodded her head. She didn't know what Mr. and Mrs. Oken would say. She really wanted them to say yes. Lilly needed a heavy amount of comfort now.

That night, after visiting hours ended, Miley was in her bed. She wasn't asleep, of course. It was too much for her nerves to be asleep. She heard Oliver's raspy breathing from the next room, the house was so deathly silent. She closed her eyelids, trying to force sleep, but it didn't work. Finally she stood and walked over to her window.

The stars were bright and the sky was a deep navy blue. She had had daydreams where she and Edward were strolling hand in hand under a night like this. She sighed. Edward. A name that once made her feel so happy and carefree now filled her with a deep, paralyzing fear. She slowly got up and flopped back onto her bed. As she laid there, she heard a knocking on her door.

"Come in." she said groggily, expecting Oliver or her dad. Neither came in. Instead there was a pale-skinned boy with topaz eyes.

Edward.

* * *

Miley looked shocked to see him standing there. Her eyes grew as large as dinner plates and her mouth was gaping. She blinked a few times, then shut her mouth.

"Wh-what are you d-d-doing here?" she stammered.

"I wanted to tell you something." he said. He walked a few steps closer to her. "Miley, I know I did a horrible thing, but I want to make up for it. Lilly…I can help her."

"How?" she asked.

"She won't be able to resist temptation for blood. She'll kill anyone who's bleeding, whether or not it's a big cut. I can help her. The others, my family, will welcome her to live with us." Miley just looked at him, horror-struck.

"Y-you mean she w-won't be able t-to come back to Ma-Malibu?" Miley asked fretfully.

"Well, it'll be hard for people not to suspect her. You see, vampires' skin glitters in the sun. That would most likely freak any human out." He laughed, even though it wasn't funny. Miley stared at him. She looked close to tears.

"S-she can't live here…she d-doesn't be-belong here…" she whispered.

"It'll be okay." Edward said. He pulled her close and let her cry. "We'll help her. Maybe she'll be able to go home…not likely though…" Miley sobbed hysterically. After a long time, she pulled away. Sniffling, she said, "I want you to help her, Edward. But not for me, or Oliver. For her." He nodded and kissed her cheek.

"I won't let her down." he whispered. Then he ran off into the night. It would be hard for him to be with Lilly after he tried to kill her. But he'd do it, he had to. Lilly needed help and he wanted her to forgive him. He wanted Oliver to forgive. He wanted Miley to forgive him. It would be a long time before anyone would trust him again. He was determined to show they could, though. He wouldn't give up, no matter how long it took.

**THE END! I will be making a third, 'cause I _love _this plot! Well,_ i_adios_!_**


End file.
